As the light emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diode (LED) is increased in recent years, the application of the light-emitting diode has expanded from decoration lighting to the general lighting. The light-emitting diode also has gradually replaced the traditional fluorescent lamp to be the light source of the next generation.
The final step of producing the light-emitting diodes is dicing the wafer. In the step of dicing, firstly the wafer is cut by laser, and then the wafer is cleaved into a plurality of light-emitting diodes. Traditionally, the laser ablates or melts the wafer from the wafer's surface to the wafer's interior. The wafer has semiconductor stacking layers on the surface. Thus, when the wafer is ablated or melted by the laser, the light-absorbing substance which is able to absorb the light is generated.
The above light-emitting diode can further comprise a sub-mount to form a light-emitting device, wherein the light-emitting device comprises electric circuitries disposed on the sub-mount, at least a solder on the sub-mount to fix the light-emitting diode on the sub-mount, and an electrical connection structure to electrically connect an electrical pad of the light-emitting diode (LED) and the electric circuitries of the sub-mount. The sub-mount can be a lead frame or a mounting substrate for electrical circuit design and heat dissipation improvement.